


Readjustment

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Abduction?, Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, I tried to make him nice in this fic and well, Imprisonment?, Justin lives in Tezca's house and doesn't want to be there, Kinda?, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Post Manga but they're both alive, Tezca continues to be a creep, again only kinda, thats just how I write him, which is what im referencing, you'll see how that turned out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: “There’s no reason to be scared right now Justin, you’re in trouble but not in danger. I’ll never hurt you, I’ve just realized that it's time that I make sure you know who's in charge here.”
Relationships: Justin Law/Tezca Tlipoca
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Readjustment

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is textbook abuse, literally it follows the abuse cycle of 'tension-abuse-honeymoon-calm' I didn't INTEND to make this abuse but uh it happened. Anyway I'm saying this because I want to make it clear though that this is very bad lmaooo like I was not intending this to be romance as much as just smut. I just can't write consensual tezjasu I guess, my mind will not let it happen so it comes out like this.
> 
> Also for those who celebrate christmas, merry christmas have some smut.

When Justin first came back he was still completely neurotic and insane with his madness, refusing to believe they had lost and biting Tezca whenever he got close. It was a mess, but something that Tezca was able to manage with some restraints and a bit of patience, as long as Justin couldn’t actually fight he could take the verbal abuse just fine… it wasn’t like the kid was in his right mind so the words didn’t actually mean anything. Tezca had certainly heard worse in his life before, even at his most insane Justin had a certain amount of politeness that was honestly charming.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t mean though, his words were scathing and cruel and even though he didn’t divulge into insults that were unrelated and just said out of a vile bitterness he managed to say some awful things anyway. It made sense, Tezca probably wouldn’t be saying nice things if he was restrained and tethered to a wall in a prison cell either. It took awhile and some forced medicine for him to finally stop seeing things that weren’t there and laughing in some sort of twisted humor over them trying to save him… but after a few days he went quiet.

Tezca was concerned at first, worried Justin’s madness had progressed into something so bad he had lost his grip entirely on the outside world… but it only took a few moments to realize it wasn’t that at all and he was just sulking. That had been the first day he took Justin back outside from his cell, still restrained but able to actually walk around where there weren’t any students. It had turned out to be more like dragging Justin around, the kid wasn’t interested in walking and getting used to his life again, but they had managed something.

They were starting back his life, showing him recovery was possible and it was sort of working. Sort of.

It took exactly 5 months and 13 days for Tezca to finally snap. He had gotten permission to have Justin live with him, which the other scythe was not thrilled about but accepted with little other choice… he was a fine roommate, it wasn’t like he had done anything awful or was hoisting work onto Tezca. He was a perfect tenant, but that was what was pissing Tezca off so much. He was acting as if Tezca was a stranger he was forced to live with, huffy and snotty and only barely amicable. 

He was a complete  _ brat _ .

Honestly after everything Tezca had learned in the past year or so, he was starting to understand that this was just Justin’s true colors that he had spent years hiding under a false cheeriness… which was  _ ok _ … Tezca still loved him even if he was far less loving than he previously thought the kid was. However some interference was still needed. Badly. 

“Justin. Justin.  _ Justin. _ ” Trying to get the kid’s attention was almost impossible, making Tezca’s bad mood even worse as he tried to just get Justin to  _ look  _ at him. He knew the headphones were getting in the way, but he also knew Justin  _ could  _ tell someone was behind him based on how he stiffened up when Tezca first approached. Finally he gave up and grabbed Justin’s chin, forcing him to turn to look at him, his little cheeks squishing up and finally wiping off that infuriating ‘holier than thou’ expression.

Tezca had never ever dared to even touch Justin before, much less use this infantilizing and disrespectful grip, but at this point there was no way he could stop himself from treating the kid like the brat he was. Petty and horrible refusing to talk to Tezca because he was still bitter that his false god finally got what was coming to him. They had been too gentle thus far, it was obvious now Justin needed a firmer hand if he was going to learn.

“Tezca what on earth!? Let go of me! What’s gotten into you!” It was expected that Justin would freak out and be alarmed at finally facing some kind of repercussion, but that was only proof of how much he needed to finally get what was coming. He had been babied far too much by all of them, given treatment for his eye and shoulder and sent on his way with Tezca with only a few restraints on what he could or couldn’t do now. 

Some could argue being forced to live with that madness was punishment all of it's own… but Tezca would deal with that later.

“I’ve been letting you act like a brat far too long, it's time for you to start to understand what you're actually supposed to be doing here.” Justin’s lip curled up in a disgusted confusion, looking to see if Tezca was actually serious here. He was. Justin seemed to understand that after a second. Almost immediately after he did though he stood up abruptly, looking to  _ run  _ here. He was  _ scared _ . A lost rabbit that didn’t have a god to follow anymore and knew that his power had been stripped away already.

It was a good start, but not nearly enough. Justin needed to be reminded of the fact he was under Tezca’s control now, that he was the weaker one here that needed to listen. He was far too high headed, had always been like that. This was the perfect time to finally get that through his little head though, now that he couldn’t hide behind his delusional love for Lord Death or Asura who he had firmly believed his whole life were the only things that could pass judgement on him. 

The poor boy was still weak and wounded from all of that, only wearing oversized black sweaters and button ups that sort of mimicked his old uniform but not really with no kind of religious markings left. He was being forced to realize he wasn’t allowed to worship Asura anymore and clearly didn’t want to go back to Lord Death. Tezca didn’t want to take advantage of that weakness…. But they had waited long enough. 

Grabbing onto Justin’s lithe wrist in a suffocating grasp he made sure the boy couldn’t get away and hide or whatever else he was planning, this was happening  _ now _ . Finally,  _ finally  _ Justin was starting to act less like a brat and more like who he actually was right now; a child looking for forgiveness for their crimes. 

“Tezca get off of me! Stop being creepy, you’re acting disgusting!” Justin tried to swat him off, to keep the higher ground here and keep acting all superior… he wouldn’t be getting away with that much longer though, Tezca swore by the end of this he was going to get Justin to learn how to act. Picking the other scythe up he was pleased to see how easy Justin was to carry, despite the other shriek of fear, alarmed he was being moved against his will in such a humiliating way. Before this it had always been dragged along in restraints, not being carried over someone’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

“Tezca!” It was such a shrill scream it was impressive, the other scythe was certainly a lot more afraid than his words wanted to let on. It didn’t take very long to drag the scythe up to the bedroom and throw the kid onto his mattress, huffing at how Justin looked around in a pale shock, unable to understand why he was here and terrified about what was going to happen to him. As if he ever truly needed to be scared of Tezca, at this point Justin should know he would never hurt him.

Well… looking over Justin scrambling back further onto the bed and curling up at the top of it, horrified eyes locked onto Tezca’s own… the burns on his body were hard to ignore. Tezca always tried to bite back his guilt over doing that, it had to be done after all… but right now it made him let out a forced breath to try and calm down. He wasn’t going to do that again, he had never even considered doing that again, but if he was giving Justin flashbacks he had to tone it down a bit.

“There’s no reason to be scared right now Justin, you’re in trouble but not in danger. I’ll never hurt you, I’ve just realized that it's time that I make sure you know who's in charge here.” Justin looked so confused and alarmed that Tezca wanted to cry, he had truly been putting this off far too long. It was amazing Justin didn’t even seem to realize what their dynamic was supposed to be here, that he was surprised that he was even being naughty. For such an infamously smart boy he really was an idiot sometimes, that had become  _ abundantly  _ clear since his disappearance. 

“What are you talking about Tezca? What’s gotten into you? Why on Earth am I in trouble? I haven’t been doing anything!?” It was a waterfall of questions, Justin panicking as he tried to figure out what was going on here. He was so stupid and ignorant though that they only served to drive Tezca even  _ more  _ insane. 

“You’ve been acting like a  _ brat  _ for far too long, acting stubborn and ungrateful even though all the effort we’ve put in to save you.” The confusion on Justin’s face only seemed to get worse, he looked to be at a loss. God was that infuriating, why couldn’t he just  _ understand _ what Tezca had done for him all this time? How much he had put into making sure Justin didn’t die because of his mistake.

"I never asked you to! Tezca, you dragged me with you! I never had a choice over all of this! What on earth were you expecting!?” Sighing heavily Tezca took off his mask, ignoring how that made Justin flinch again, not a stranger to Tezca’s face but knowing how serious he had to be to take off his bear head. He was serious, he wanted to make sure Justin didn’t miss a single word he said because of his stupid headphones and hearing damage, he wanted the other scythe to see his face and how pissed off he was right now.

“I’ve been expecting you to come to your senses and realize everything I did to make sure you weren’t executed, you're only alive right now because of me, stop acting like I’m some kind of warden.” At some point during that Tezca had gotten onto the bed himself so he could get closer to Justin, even though the other scythe was continually shrinking away, smart enough to know he couldn’t actually fight here like his fingers were twitching to do. 

There was a possibility Justin was still erratic enough to take out his blade during this and lash out, so Tezca never let his careful gaze slip, every movement Justin made he was watching closely, making sure this would never turn into an actual fight. If it did happen there’d be a tough choice for Tezca to make, clearly the scythe was scared and would be doing it in an imagined self defense, but it would be proof that they  _ still  _ hadn’t reformed Justin. 

“I- Tezca why are you acting like this? I can’t just- how are you expecting this to go? What do you want from me?” Justin’s voice started confused but quickly grew angry, outraged. He was upset he was being called out for being bratty, that he had no argument for why he was acting like this. Just stubborn and unbearable. That was it.

Grabbing Justin from under his arms he dragged the other scythe down the bed, forcing the kid to settle in his lap. It was amazing how overwhelmed Justin got instantly, his eyes practically spinning as he started to go into a full blown panic… he wasn’t fighting though… maybe they  _ had  _ managed to get him to see reason, at least a little bit of it. 

With only a bit of struggle he got Justin’s chin pinched in between his fingers again, forcing the younger scythe to look up at him, still and at attention on Tezca’s lap. It was hard to swallow back his rage, but he managed to just enough to appreciate how pretty Justin was like this, somehow even  _ more  _ gorgeous up close. He tried to really take that beauty in, to remember that at the end of the day he was doing this  _ for  _ Justin’s sake and that touching the kid when he was this mad was a dangerous avenue. 

“I  _ expect  _ you to stop being so mouthy, just work with me and things won’t always seem so bad.” Justin turned red, embarrassed and upset he was being called something people usually only related to naughty toddlers. Still, it got the message of exactly what Tezca wanted across loud and clear- for Justin to just trust him and  _ listen _ . No more of this constant fight back. 

“Excuse me? Tezca I am not-” Picking Justin up entirely and moving him so he was on his stomach over one of Tezca’s knees he ignored the other scythe’s noise of complete scandalized shock and started to push back the scythe’s sweater so he could get to his pants. Justin obviously knew what was coming next, and made a weird panicked noise before throwing one of his hands back.

“Wait wait wait Tezca stop it! Tezca don’t! I’m sorry just stop it!” It was  _ unbelievably  _ satisfying to hear those words, but Tezca was already committed to seeing this until the end. The dramatic gasp he got when he managed to get Justin’s pants down was a noise Tezca never thought Justin was capable of making until now, breathless and teary. Completely and utterly shocked he was suddenly at this point. It was fair, since apparently the brat thought he could just keep getting away with all of this forever.

“Tezca stop!” It was one last valiant attempt on Justin’s part,  _ shrieked _ desperately in the other scythe’s deafening tone that truly made Tezca’s ears ring… but it was too late, with a firm hand Tezca hit Justin’s ass making the kid scream out a shocked and disbelieving ‘Fucking Ow!’ It was surprising that Justin even was capable of saying such bad words, he had never divulged into such things even at his most insane, but after living with Giriko for so long maybe that only made sense.

“How dare you! What on earth is wrong with- Ouch!” Justin tried to get going on some sort of rant or scolding but really couldn’t manage it while also having to deal with being spanked. Still he tried a few more times, really giving it his all before his voice started to deflate, no longer carrying that superior tone and now just warbling with the threat of tears. There were a few more times that Justin really tried to get him to stop, some rather scary threats that didn’t really carry the weight they should’ve considering Justin was sobbing by now… and then,  _ finally…  _

“I’m sorry, Tezca please I’m sorry, stop it, stop it please.” Justin’s voice was a wreck, messed up with sobs and barely mumbled with how much he had given up at this point. Tezca gave him one more good spank and then, as requested, stopped. From how much Justin was hiccupping and shaking he certainly deserved a break, plus he had been surprisingly good that entire time not fighting back or struggling. Tezca was unbelievably glad to see that their reformation of the blonde had apparently been working just fine and now there was just his bad attitude left. 

One of the only situations where ‘all talk’ was a very very good thing.

“That was all I was looking to hear, was that really so hard to say?” Helping Justin off his knee he watched the scythe trip over his mostly pulled down pants and just let them fall off before hiding at the head of Tezca’s bed, refusing to look at the older scythe. He was cute without pants and his absolutely  _ tiny  _ little legs sticking out of his giant oversized sweater and button up… but Tezca wasn’t so unprofessional as to say that randomly right now.

“Justin there's no need to be like that, come on, you know I’m only doing this for you, you’re only making it harder on yourself being so defiant.” Cautiously getting closer to Justin Tezca reached out to grab onto the other’s shoulder, thrilled when he got absolutely no struggle or bite back. It seemed like that had really worked, that by some miracle he had found out how to make Justin actually  _ listen  _ to him. 

“Ohhh look at you! You’re being so good now! It’s ok to be quiet if you're shy- it's just your mean little mouth that needed fixing. That seems to be gone for now though, hmm?” Justin didn’t say anything and just looked down into the covers with a strained frown, still curled up into himself. He was clearly upset still… Tezca frowned. Well that wasn’t what he wanted, he didn’t want Justin to be upset and scared of him, just to learn his lesson. Maybe he needed a reward for taking his punishment so well and listening now… but what would that even be? What did Justin like other than music?

Kissing the side of Justin’s head he gave a soft hum of praise, smiling wide when Justin made a weird little noise in response, not exactly upset but clearly confused. The poor boy had no idea what was happening anymore, needed to hear everything spoken out as it was happening so he could truly understand things. Tezca could do that, in fact he sort of felt bad it had taken him so long to learn what conditions Justin needed for learning. He had been expecting all this time for Justin to figure it out on his own… how stupid of him. 

“You did amazing Justin, you were so so good.” That wasn’t completely true, Justin had threatened him and demanded him to stop a few times, but for his first spanking Tezca was willing to say that was good enough. There was no violence which was the important part, so they could just focus on that right now. Baby steps. He couldn’t expect Justin to suddenly change overnight, he wasn’t unreasonable after all, he knew this was going to take time. 

“Here let me make you feel good now, you deserve a treat for taking it so well!” Justin whined in confusion but let himself get laid back amongst the pillows, one little hand catching nervously in his lips as he watched to see what Tezca was doing- so absolutely adorable. Seriously, Justin was unbelievably cute once he dropped his scary moody act… maybe that mean look was the only thing that saved him from getting eaten alive though. A form of self defense so he didn’t just get smothered in love.

Too bad Tezca wasn’t going to let that happen here, Justin deserved that love anyway. 

Pushing up one of the kid’s thighs he smiled at the red cheeks he got as he moved to kiss Justin’s forehead and sneak one of his fingers in between Justin’s legs and right up inside. The kid was  _ tight  _ and hot as hell, so warm Tezca could feel his cock twitch in desire. The whimper he got from Justin, wet and teary but also undeniably pleased, didn’t help the situation and before he continued Tezca found he had to unzip his pants to avoid it’s painful pressure.

God Justin was perfect, even just getting to play with him like this felt like an amazing treat. Even though Justin’s eyes were still teary, now he was also biting back moans, his tiny knuckles being caught in between his teeth as he watched Tezca finger him, gently opening the other scythe and filled with glee Justin was letting this happen now. He hadn’t in a million years expected to be  _ this  _ successful, but hell if he was going to complain. Justin was so cute in his giant sweater, biting his fingers with a red face and giant eyes, his pale hips and legs sticking out the bottom to be caressed and loved endlessly. 

It was thrilling how cooperative he was, how cute he really could be when he wasn’t so cranky and stand offish. Curling his fingers gently against the other’s walls Tezca beamed at the warm little moan he got, Justin’s whole body curling further into his sweater in embarrassment… it was seriously so adorable Tezca thought his heart stopped for a second. Why hadn’t he done this sooner? How had he never considered Justin needed a push to finally let go of all this? 

“Such a good boy you are, look at you… you can be such an angel when you try!” Justin made some sort of weird strained noise, trying to reject all of this but also having a hard time not just letting himself soak in the comforting words and praise. Having that combined with the hot pleasure Tezca could tell he was managing to massage into the other with every press and curl of his fingers, Justin was pretty much screwed. 

“See if you're just good then you can feel good Justin! Being cranky so often is bad for your health anyway!” Pulling out his fingers Tezca held his breath in excitement getting himself ready, he was almost shaking as he went to connect them, the slightest bit scared somehow Justin would snap off his dick the second he got close. He didn’t and instead, almost like a goddamn reward, Justin made a tiny strained whimper in response as Tezca pushed in.

Fuck he was so good. Everything in these past months, in this past  _ year  _ that made Justin so impossible to get his hands on, all of it was worth just this moment. Justin felt like heaven inside and his hips were so soft under Tezca’s hands they almost felt like clouds… god he loved the other scythe so much, especially when he was being so obedient like this… 

He really was perfect, just in the need of guidance…

And Tezca had plenty for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dealing with some insane writers block lately (along with some other stuff) and needed a shake up, so this was something ENTIRELY different as sort of a break before I get back to my regular girijasu bullcrap. 
> 
> If you don't like girijasu and were only here for the tezjas, sorry I might do more later, if you're a girijasu fan only here because its my work, we'll get back to girijasu soon don't worry.
> 
> also you bet your fucking ass I couldn't do a Justin fic and not reference Giriko in at least one sentence come on now


End file.
